Hécate
by estelle0
Summary: Arthur Kirkland court. Aussi vite qu'il le peut. Mais il y a des choses qu'on ne peut pas distancer. Pas seul. FrUk très léger!


**Bonjour! **

**Je reviens TRES rapidement avec ce petit OS trèèèèèèès softounet avec l'un de mes OTP foreveeeeer (oui je me calme), je FrUk. Oui, vous avez le droit d'aimer l'UsUk. Mais pour moi, America avec avec Russia. Naméo. **

**Bref, à peine angst. Juste un peu. C'est très court, mais j'ai beaucoup de projets en route et c'est assez dur de combiner ça avec les cours, donc je fais juste ça pour m'aérer durant mes longs trajets en bus.**

**C'est très amateur et un peu à l'arrache mais moi, je l'aime bien parce que c'est mignon. QUOI, j'ai le droit!**

**Bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

**_Hécate est une sorte de raz-de-marée personnel. Elle broie tout sur son passage, elle te bouffe de l'intérieur et te laisse sans force. C'est ton angoisse le matin, c'est ta fatigue le soir, c'est le temps qui passe. C'est tout à la fois._**

**_Cours et ne t'arrête pas._**

Hécate était la meilleure amie d'Arthur Kirkland, en quelque sorte. Son démon personnel. Il l'avait imaginée un soir, où il s'était rendu compte que sa vie était vide et froide, que le temps était en marche, que les guerres se succédaient, que les hommes s'aimaient et disparaissaient, et que lui avait besoin de tout figer.

Il frissonnait dans la nuit glaciale de ce village perdu, se traînant comme il pouvait à travers les ruelles sombres. Hécate était là. Elle le regardait, elle se moquait. Le temps courait, encore et encore.

Pour Arthur, Hécate était la définition des aléas de la vie. Elle était tellement de choses qu'au final, tout ce dont il était sûr, c'est qu'elle lui voulait du mal.

Effrayé, il se retourna, cherchant Fling Mint Bunny ou un autre de ses amis imaginaires des yeux. Rien. Dans cette nuit sans étoiles et sans lune, Hécate les avait fait fuir.

Il commença à courir. Il était jeune. Trop jeune. Il était terrifié.

**_Hécate traque ses proies sans relâche. Elle ne lâche jamais rien. Si elle t'a choisi, cours. Cours le plus vite possible, sans t'arrêter. Sens le vent te fouetter le visage comme des gifles impitoyables. Hécate sait où tu vas. _**

**_Cours et ne t'arrête pas._**

Arthur trébucha et se rattrapa à un mur couvert de mousse. Tremblant, le regard fou et apeuré, il continua à avancer, se guidant en sentant la paroi humide sous ses doigts.

Le village était paisible. Le village était mortellement paisible. Rien ne vivait. Pas une lumière, pas une chandelle qui finissait de se consumer.

Hécate avait tué tout cela dans l'œuf, car elle avait choisi Arthur comme proie. Aucun phare n'était admis, aucune aide ne lui serait accordée. Pas cette nuit.

Il courait à l'aveugle, accroché au mur, tremblant de toutes ses forces, il savait ce qu'il cherchait. Et il avait peur de ne pas le trouver.

La nuit était si froide, le temps si glacial. Un crachin froid commença à tomber.

Et Arthur courait.

**_Hécate sent la peur. Elle s'en nourrit. Elle distille l'angoisse comme un poison, elle manie le vent glacé qui s'insinue dans tes veines et te gèle de l'intérieur. Elle te dévore avec plaisir et t'observe te débattre. Hécate est partout, elle suit tes pas comme une ombre mauvaise, elle sait que chaque seconde qui passe te rapproche plus d'elle. Est-elle la Mort ? Non. Elle est bien plus que ça. Hécate est la divine combinaison entre la mort et la vie. _**

**_Cours et ne t'arrête pas._**

Hécate faisait battre le cœur d'Arthur à un rythme effréné, elle en réglait le tempo à son bon plaisir, elle le broyait entre ses doigts maigres et osseux.

Il courait dans les rues désertes, encore et encore, espoir et perdition se succédant à une allure folle dans son cerveau paniqué.

Hécate, Hécate, Hécate. Il fallut donner un nom à ce fléau, et ce fut le sien.

Arthur bifurque. Il arrive sur une grande place. Il ne s'arrête pas. L'odeur d'Hécate est partout, son parfum nauséabond y plane comme un brouillard épais que la pluie ne parvient pas à dissiper. Hécate, Hécate, Hécate. Il connaissait le chemin.

Mais sans doute n'y arriverait-il pas à temps.

**_Hécate n'est qu'un nom, mais son corps est constitué d'une longue suite de faits. Temps, maladies, famines, tragédies, douleur. Beaucoup de larmes, peu de salvation. Mais Hécate a peur d'une chose. De ceux qui ne la voient pas. Tu sais déjà ce qu'il te reste à faire. _**

**_Alors cours. Cours et ne t'arrête pas._**

Francis ouvrit la porte et réceptionna Arthur dans ses bras.

- _Close the door ! CLOSE IT !_

Francis ferma doucement la porte et caressa les cheveux blonds en bataille et entraîna leur propriétaire dans le lit avant de le bercer un long moment. Lorsqu'Arthur fut calmé, il l'assit à table et lui proposa à manger.

- _Francis… She will come to get me…_

- _Non. Elle ne le fera pas._

- _Why… ?_

- _Parce qu'elle n'existe pas._

Le français l'embrassa tendrement sur le front.

- _Du moins pas ici mon amour._

**_Hécate craint ceux qui ne la voient pas. Le temps avancera toujours, les malheurs seront toujours là, les fléaux redoubleront. Mais on ne peut pas être blessé par ce qu'on ignore._**

**_Alors cours loin et ne t'arrête plus._**

* * *

**Voilà!**

**Alors, verdict? C'était horrible? Ou pas? **

**On laisse un review, et on me fait un câlin. Si si, j'insiste, un câlin.**

**Merci de votre attention et de votre lecture en tous les cas!**

**-ELP**


End file.
